Time and Space
by beatlechicksteph
Summary: After being hit by Dolohov's curse in the Time Chamber, not only does Hermione find herself in a different time and place, but she is saved by a friendly neighborhood Spiderman.


**Written for Marvelously Magical's Bingo 2018, for my square: Time Travel**

 **Warning: I spoil the hell out of Infinity War**

Hermione gasped as she hit the pavement. She didn't know what was going on, but everything hurt. Everything. Her chest felt like it was being ripped open. She tried to move her arms, but couldn't lift them from the ground. She looked around and noticed that she was no longer in the Ministry, she was outside. How did she get outside? The last thing she remembered was dueling with Dolohov and then…

She tried to move again, but it was no use, her chest hurt too much. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Hey," an unfamiliar face of a boy came into her view. He wasn't much older than her. "Don't move. You're really hurt." He pulled out a strange rectangular contraption from his pocket, and started touching the smooth surface of it. He held it up to his ear. "Yes, there's a girl lying here on the street at the corner of 66th and Hampton. She's injured. It looks like someone cut her. Yeah, I'll stay with her until someone gets here." He tapped on the rectangle and put it in his pocket. "The ambulance is on the way. Oh god, you're bleeding so much…" he trailed off, looking around in a panic.

"Where…am…I?" Hermione managed to croak out, noticing for the first time that the boy didn't have a British accent.

"Don't worry, the ambulance is coming," the boy repeated, as he pulled a towel out of his backpack and pressed it against her chest.

Hermione winced in pain. "I can't go to a hospital," she said, panic filling her chest. If she was bleeding out from whatever Dolohov threw at her, then the muggle hospital won't help her. If she didn't get to a magical hospital, she was going to die. "I need to go somewhere else. Are you a Muggle?"

"A muggle? What's a muggle?" the boy asked, his voice starting to show some panic.

Hermione started to cry. If the boy didn't know what a muggle was, then she wasn't near the Ministry. And he didn't answer her question, so she really didn't know where she was at all.

"Where am I?" Hermione repeated. "Am I in London?"

The boy looked confused. "You're in Queens. Queens, New York."

Hermione looked at the boy, "What's the date?"

"June 18, 2017," the boy said, still looking confused.

"No," Hermione breathed out. "No, it can't be, it's impossible." Tears began to flow in earnest down her face. She didn't understand. How could she…then it hit her. The time chamber. They were dueling Dolohov in the time chamber, and curses were flying everywhere. Something must have happened while she was in there. And then when Dolohov hit her with his curse…

"What do you think the date is?" the boy asked her, leaning in a little bit.

"June 18, 1996," she whispered. "I was fighting a man, he fired off a curse, and then…"

"Oh, no. I need to call someone before the ambulance gets here."

"What?"

But he didn't answer, he was pulling the rectangle out of his pocket again and talking into it. "Mr. Stark, it's Peter, we have a problem. A big problem, and I don't know what to do. I found this girl, and she's hurt really bad. She says she can't go to a hospital, and she thinks it's 1996."

Hermione didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because her blood loss had caught up to her, and the next thing she knew was darkness.

~S~

Peter sat next to the bed in the Avengers compound where the girl lay. He had been walking home from doing Spiderman stuff when he saw her. She seemed to have appeared almost out of nowhere. And if what she said is true, then she really did appear out of nowhere. She looked to be about his age, and she was bleeding more than he had ever seen anyone else bleed in his life. And he'd been through some legit battles in the last two years.

Mr. Stark had come immediately after he called, and helped him lead the ambulance to the Avengers compound. Then some bald guy with an eyepatch showed up, along with some weird people in robes. There was a lot of whispering, and frantic talking as they worked on not only fixing the girl, but trying to figure out what to do with her. Mr. Stark explained that she was going to stay there with them for a while, at least until she woke up. When everyone left the room, he took the seat next to her bed, and rarely moved out of it.

He glanced over at the table next to the bed. The weird people had left a fancy stick on the table, with a note on some strange paper. He closed his eyes, and rubbed his face with his hands. He was exhausted and confused. Where did she come from? What happened to her?

He heard some rustling from the bed, and looked up to see the girl moving. He watched intensely while she opened her eyes, and then shot straight up in the bed, grasping around frantically.

"Hey," he said softly, rising from his chair. "You're okay," he said, trying to not scare her any more than she already was.

She didn't hear him, she just kept frantically patting around on the bed before bringing her hands up to clutch at her chest. Peter stood up from the chair, sprinting to the door.

"Mr. Stark, she's awake!" he shouted, before running back to the bed. He sat on the edge, and just followed his instincts. He brought his hands to her shoulders and gripped her hard. "Hey," he repeated, more firmly. "You're safe. Some people came in and they fixed your chest, you're going to be okay."

The girl finally calmed down and looked at him. Her brown eyes filled with tears and panic. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice broken.

"Don't worry, miss," Mr. Stark said, sauntering into the room. "You're safe now from whatever or whoever attacked you. You're in the Avengers training compound, no one can get in here to get you without us knowing."

"Avengers?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Avengers. You've heard of The Avengers, haven't you?" Mr. Stark asked.

The girl just shook her head.

"What's your name?" Stark asked.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"And where are you from?"

"London."

"What brought you to New York?"

"I don't know."

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't know. One minute I was in the M-middle of London and then the next I was where you found me."

Mr. Stark moved to the opposite side of the bed and perched himself next to Hermione. "Peter here said something interesting when we were riding in the ambulance to bring you here. He said that you think it's 1996."

Hermione nodded.

"But it's 2017."

"That what he said," Hermione said, barely a whisper. "I don't know how I ended up here."

"I have some friends in some high places who know some people in some higher places. Those people brought in some specialized doctors and they fixed up your chest, and then they left that stick. But they made it clear that they needed to hear your story in order to help you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape recorder. "So, I'm going to turn this on, and you just talk, I'll get it to the people who left the stick, and we'll move on from there. Sound good?"

Hermione nodded her head.

Stark gave her a smile. "Good. So let's start at the beginning. What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Um, I don't even know where to start, but I, um, that is…"

"Okay," Stark said. "Let's just get it all out in the open. The people I keep talking about are members of the Magical Congress of the United States of America. And they came in and did some kind of magic healing whatever, and fixed you. They told me that you're a witch, and that they needed to figure out how you came here to see if they can send you back."

"Wow, you say all this without an ounce of disbelief," Hermione responded.

Stark raised his hand, "Flies around in a metal suit fighting aliens," he pointed at Peter, "boy with spider powers. You being a witch is the least crazy thing we've seen around here. So, now that we've got that out of the way, for the recording, please try to explain what happened."

"Well, back in the Wizarding World where I am from, we are in the beginnings of a war, for lack of a better term. Last summer, a very evil man, called Voldemort returned, and my friend Harry witnessed it. When school started up again, the Ministry was denying Voldemort's return, and they sent this evil woman to teach us. She created all these rules, and made life miserable for us. In the meantime, my friends and I started a group we named Dumbledore's Army in order to learn all the defensive spells and skills we would need in order to be prepared for the inevitable war. We felt it was important to be able to defend ourselves.

"It was near the end of the year when Harry got this vision of his godfather being trapped in the Ministry and being tortured. So we left school, and flew to the Ministry. It was a trap. The followers of Voldemort were already there, and they surrounded us. We were dueling them, and we were holding our own against them, but they're adults and we're children. Harry and I were in the time chamber dueling a man named Dolohov. The last I remember I had silenced him in the middle of him throwing a curse toward Harry, and then he fired something at me, and the next thing I remember I'm on the sidewalk, and Peter is there."

Stark turned and made eye contact with Peter, but Peter wasn't sure how to interpret the look on his face.

"How old are you, Hermione?"

"I'm 16, I'll be 17 in September."

Stark nodded. "Hey, listen, I'm going to go send this tape with this really annoying owl that is waiting in my living room. I'll come back and we're going to work some details out that the magical folks left with me, okay?"

Hermione nodded, and watched as Stark got up from the bed and walked out of the room. Once they were alone, she turned to Peter.

"Spider powers?"

Peter shrugged. "I can climb walls, I have super strength, and I invented these cool webs that I can shoot out and swing from."

Hermione smiled. "How old are you?"

"16," Peter answered. "Almost 17."

"So same as me."

"Yeah."

"What do you use your magical spider powers for, Peter?"

Peter smiled. "Well, lots of things. Wanna hear about the time I got called in to help Mr. Stark fight Captain America?"

Hermione leaned back on her bed, turning her head to look at Peter. "Well, first explain to me who Captain America is."

~S~

Hermione laughed as Peter recounted the time a few months back he was being Spiderman all over the city, and when he returned to pick his backpack up from where he left it, it was gone, along with all his street clothes, so he had to try and sneak back into his apartment without his aunt seeing him. It was crazy listening to all the stuff he has had to do in the nearly two years since he got these powers. But, she had to think about it. It wasn't much different than what she got up to with the boys. It seemed being a superhero really wasn't much different than being in the middle of a magical war as the Chosen One's best friend. And having super powers wasn't much different than having magic. They both could accomplish things normal Muggles couldn't.

The door to her room opened, and the man Peter called Mr. Stark walked in followed by two people in robes.

"Oh, good," Mr. Stark said. "You look to be in good spirits. I brought these nice people to come and talk to you about magic things."

Mr. Stark came to stand next to her bed. And at first she thought it was weird that he would come join her and Peter, but then she realized that he was basically the only adult she had met, so he must feel somewhat responsible for her.

"Hello, Miss Granger. We are members of the Magical Congress here in America. We listened to the recording of the story you told Mr. Stark, and then we conferred with your Ministry. You were declared dead almost twenty years ago by your Ministry after you disappeared during a battle there."

Hermione felt as though the air had been knocked out of her by this news. Legally, she was dead, and had been, for twenty years. She felt tears spring to her eyes, and then she felt Peter slip his hand into hers, squeezing it, and Mr. Stark placing his hand on her shoulder.

"The war? Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The war was won in 1998, your friend Harry was able to vanquish Lord Voldemort with the help of his friends. He is now living a full and happy life with his wife, Ginevra, and their three children, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes and felt a sob bubbling up inside of her. Everyone was so much older now, and she was sixteen still. "How can I get back?" she asked. "I want to go back."

The two wizards exchanged a look with each other before looking back at her. "Well, that's the thing, Miss Granger, we don't know. We've never heard of anyone moving forward in time over twenty years. Most Time Turners that we've encountered only move people back in time a few hours at best. We want you to know that we're going to be researching a way to get you home, but we want you to prepare yourself for the fact that we may not be able to. You may be here permanently."

Hermione felt Peter's hand tighten around hers as this news settled over her. Stuck in the future…forever. She wouldn't ever see her parents again. Her friends.

"I know this is a lot to process right now. But we need to make some arrangements for you. We would highly recommend you not returning to the UK, since you're legally dead there. You showing up there now, still 16, would bring up a lot of questions. What we would recommend is placing you with a family, and having you finish out your education at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's located in Massachusetts. You would be able to live there during the school year, so we'll just need to find you a family for you to stay with during holidays."

"I'll do it," Mr. Stark said from next to her. "I'll be her guardian."

Hermione looked up at him. "Are you sure? You don't even know me."

"Yes, but I feel responsible for you. We found you, and you're already familiar with me. I know I'm a stranger to you still, but I'm more familiar to you than whoever they find for you."

"With all due respect, Mr. Stark, we were thinking Miss Granger would benefit from being placed in a wizard family."

"I'm Muggleborn," Hermione said, turning her attention back to the wizards. "I would actually be more comfortable in a muggle family since that's what I'm familiar with. And Mr. Stark is correct. I may not know him very well, but he and Peter are the only people I know here in 2017, so if it's all right, I would very much like to stay here with them."

The wizard nodded. "That is fair. We brought you a wand, when you are feeling well enough, we'll return and take you to our wand maker and get you a wand that will be a better fit, but that should make you feel better, even if it doesn't work as well as one that is suited for you. When you were brought here, we healed your wound, but it was a very severe injury. We recommend you take it easy for a while, and we're sorry, but it will leave a scar. So, now that we have you placed with a guardian, we're going to register you with school, under Hermione Stark, so as not to raise any alarms about you being deceased for twenty years. And just like in the UK, no underage magic outside of school, so please adhere to that. We'll come by and check on you throughout the summer. Have a good day."

And then with a nod to the three of them, they turned and left.

Peter, Hermione and Mr. Stark sat in silence for a minute, before Mr. Stark started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked.

"I have a ward."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"A ward. I am a billionaire, and I have a ward. I am a billionaire, I have a ward, and I go around in a suit fighting crime. I'm fucking Batman."

"You're a billionaire?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"That's what you got from that? Not that I'm batman? I'm disappointed, dear daughter," Mr. Stark said, smiling down at her. "Yes, I'm a billionaire, which means you are now a billionaire. So, once you are well, we'll take you shopping to get you everything you need, and I don't want you to hold back, because money is no object."

"Mr. Stark—"

"Tony. Please. If you're going to be living me, the Mister is going to grow old and uncomfortable. Now, I'm going to go tell Pepper that we are now parents to a child who will be attending boarding school most of the year. Oh, and she has magic. This day is amazing." He bent down and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. "But really, I'm sorry that you're stuck here, and it's going to be a very big adjustment. Peter, when you get a moment, call Aunt May and tell her you're going to be a summer program with me this summer, that way Hermione will have someone her age around here to help her adjust." Tony gave her shoulder one more squeeze before leaving the room, leaving Peter and Hermione alone.

Hermione was overwhelmed. She was twenty years in the future. She couldn't go home. Everyone she knew was grown up and had moved on with their lives. And apparently she was going to be living with superheroes when she wasn't in school. She closed her eyes and started crying.

She felt the bed depress next to her, and an arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her close. She leaned into Peter, feeling comforted by his presence, and enjoying the comfort of someone else.

"Hey, it's okay. Mr. Stark is a great guy, he's really been a mentor, almost a father figure, and it's pretty empty here right now, so you have your pick of rooms. And I'll be here, so maybe I can teach you about things like the Internet. Did you have the Internet?"

Hermione shook her head. "What's the Internet?

She smiled when she heard Peter laugh, as he settled next to her and tried to explain the wonders of modern technology.

~S~

Peter walked into the compound, which had been his second home all summer. It was the end of August, and school was starting soon, so he wouldn't be coming up here very much anymore, especially with Hermione going away to her magical school where she would live. The last two months had been some of the best, and that was saying something. He thought being welcomed as a junior avenger was the highlight of his life, but it turns out that paled in comparison to meeting an amazing girl.

He spent all summer helping Hermione learn about the new time she was living in. The first thing she had asked Mr. Stark for were books, tons of books. For about two weeks Peter sat next to her in her bed while she read, reading over shoulder and talking to her about what she had missed. She was so smart, and it made him wish she wasn't a witch who would have to go to a special school, because she would fit in at his school so well, and selfishly he wanted her to attend with him.

He knew his feeling were growing from friendly to a little more than the day he pulled out his computer and showed her around the Internet, and listening to her laugh as she watched some of the endless funny cat videos that existed. She had been able to be up and about, and Mr. Stark had even taken her to get the right wand, and her supplies for school so she could be prepared. And even when they were sitting on the couch, she would stay close to him. And as they navigated through a YouTube hole, she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he felt his heart skip a beat, and then he knew. He had a crush.

The problem was he didn't know if she felt the same. She probably was starting to think of him as a brother with all the time he spent with her.

He moved through the compound, and found Hermione, Tony and Pepper sitting at a table with a bunch of papers spread between them.

"So, do we need an owl here?" Pepper was asking. "That would make it easier for us to write to you even if you don't write to us first."

"We don't need an owl," Tony said. "I modified this phone. It should work in that school, so we can just call."

"How about both? We can call and write," Pepper said.

Hermione laughed. "Both would be fine. But remember I'll be in classes and studying, so I won't always be able to answer."

"Emergencies," Tony said. "The phone can be for emergencies, and then we'll keep a bird here for regular, non-emergencies. That way if the phone rings you know that aliens are invading the planet and shit is going to hit the fan."

"That works," Hermione said.

"So holidays," Tony said, moving on, "you're coming home for all of them. Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, all of them."

Peter studied Hermione during this exchange, and he noticed a small look of sadness pass over her face, before she nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Pepper reached across the table and took her hand. "We know the holidays are going to be hard this year, and we just want to make sure you're not alone. We want to be there for you as much as possible."

Hermione nodded. "I know. And I appreciate everything you have done for me so far. You two have really gone out of your way to make me feel welcome here."

Peter started feeling like he was invading a private moment between the three of them. So he cleared his throat as he moved further into the room. The three looked over at him, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw how happy Hermione was to see him.

"Peter!" Hermione said, jumping up to the table to give him a hug. "How was your weekend?"

"Long. Aunt May made me do all my shopping for school, but now I have a new wardrobe. How was yours?"

"It went too fast. We spent it preparing for me to leave for school on the first. I can't believe summer is already over, and I've already been here for two months."

"Yeah, it went by so fast."

"So, did you decide if we were going to do that thing?" Hermione asked smiling up at him.

Peter returned her smile. "Hell, yeah."

Hermione clapped her hands excitedly. "Let me go change, and then let's go."

She skipped from the room, leaving Peter alone with Tony and Pepper. Tony stood from the table and walked over to her.

"Do what thing, Pete?" he asked, his voice serious.

Peter's smile slipped from his face, and grew nervous. This was the first time he was really realizing Tony was not just his mentor, but technically Hermione's father. He unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt, revealing his Spiderman suit underneath. "I'm taking her swinging. She's been asking all summer."

Tony got up right next to him. "Hey, Pete, you drop her, I'm going to drop you, understand?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, sir."

"And I see the way you two have been making eyes at each other all summer. Which is fine. You're both attractive kids, and you were brought together through some tragic circumstances. However, if you two become a thing, and she ends up pregnant, I'm going to drop you, understand what I'm saying?"

Peter swallowed hard. Part of him was terrified of this side of Tony Stark. However, part of him was jumping for joy that it seemed his feelings for Hermione were mutual. "Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Great," he slipped Peter a piece of paper. "This is the number with her new magic proofed cell phone for while she's at school. Also we'll have an owl here apparently, so you'll be able to write to her if you want during the school year."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Peter said, looking down at the piece of paper.

"You're welcome, Pete. You're a good kid. I like you. And I have come to think of you as a son. While it would be a little weird seeing you date the girl I've come to think of as a daughter, I can't think of anyone else worthy to date her. You're smart, you're polite and just an all-around great kid. That said, break her heart and you're dead to me."

Peter nodded. "Yes, sir."

Tony smiled at him, as Hermione walked back into the room, her hair pulled back into a pony tail and wearing long pants.

"I'm ready. We'll be back later."

"Be careful you, two," Tony said, pulling Hermione into a quick hug.

"We will," Hermione said smiling up at him, before taking his hand and leading him out of the house.

~S~

Hermione let out the breath she was holding as they landed on the roof of the compound. She let her feet touch the ground and moved so she was in front of, rather than behind, Peter. She looked up at him, just seeing the mask of his costume. He had insisted that even though they were going to be swinging around in the woods around the compound, that it would be better if he wore his mask just in case he was spotted. It was weird to be in his arms and not see his eyes. She rested her head against his chest, feeling it rise and fall rapidly under her cheek as he caught his breath.

Flying around with him was nothing like flying on a broom or a thestral. He had her get on his back, and then he swung her through the trees. And it was exhilarating.

Peter moved, taking off his mask, before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly against his body. Through the summer, she had started to see him as more than just the boy who found her dying on the pavement. He had become a fixture in her life. Taking the time to teach her about the world she found herself in.

The boy was a certified genius, and they had a lot of fun debates about different topics throughout the summer. She was finding herself wishing she didn't have to go to the wizard school and attend his science school instead. But, even if she could, she wouldn't know where to begin. She hadn't attended a Muggle school, taking Muggle subjects, since she was eleven.

"What'd you think?" Peter asked.

"That was amazing," Hermione answered.

Peter's smile got wider. "Yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. We'll have to do that again the next time I'm home."

"Of course!" Peter answered. "Maybe next time I can take you into the city, and take you up some skyscrapers."

"I would love that."

"I wish you didn't have to go away to school," Peter said, his voice softening.

"Yeah, me too," Hermione said. "But we get one weekend a month to leave campus, and Tony and Pepper have talked about me coming home for those weekends. Maybe you can by and we can hang out?"

"Oh, you wouldn't be able to keep me away," he said.

Hermione smiled. "Good. Peter, I—"

She didn't get to finish what she was going to say, because Peter had closed he distance between them, pressing his lips against hers.

Hermione felt her heart stop as Peter kissed her. She had been hoping all summer that he saw her as more than a friend, and now…now this was the confirmation she needed.

She pressed herself closer to him, and opened her mouth, inviting him to deepen the kiss. She felt as his arms tightened around her body. She didn't know how long they stood on that roof, wrapped in each other's embrace, exploring each other's mouths, but she never wanted it to end. But it did, and they pulled apart, and Peter pressed his forehead to hers as they caught their breath.

"So," Peter said, after a minute. "When's your first weekend home?"

~S~

Hermione's phone rang in the middle of Transfiguration. In the two months since she had been in school, the phone had never rung. Not once. Pepper, Tony and Peter wrote her often, and she had been home twice since arriving. But not once had that phone rang. Tony had kept to his word that he would only call if there was an emergency, and if it was ringing now, that meant…

She leapt up out of her seat and bolted for the door, answering the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hermione?" Pepper's voice came through. It sounded like she had been crying.

"Pepper? What's wrong?"

"Aliens have invaded," Pepper said.

"What?!"

"A space ship landed in New York this afternoon. It was all over the news. Tony was there. And Peter. They were fighting these two aliens. They took someone, and Tony and Peter went after them."

Hermione leaned against the wall. Aliens were in New York? "What do you mean Tony and Peter went after them?"

"They were with the ship when it took off," Pepper said. "They're in space."

"No," Hermione said.

"They are. At least that's what FRIDAY said. The ship took off, and they were on it. And I don't know where they are. They're too far for FRIDAY to be connected."

Hermione held her hand to her mouth stifling the anguished cry that was threatening to release.

"Hermione, I'm on my way to the school. I don't—I don't want to be alone right now."

"I'll pack and be ready when you get here," Hermione said.

"I'll see you soon."

Hermione hung up with Pepper and then immediately began dialing Peter. Every time it went straight to voicemail, she just dialed it again, and again, and again….

~S~

"I don't feel so good."

Peter fell into Mr. Stark's arms. He didn't feel right. Something was wrong. They had failed to stop Thanos. He had all the Infinity Stones and he had snapped, and now, now he could feel himself dying.

Thoughts of Hermione flashed in his mind. They had grown so much closer just over the last two months from moving from friends to more than friends. He was pretty sure he was in love with her. And now…now he wouldn't be able to tell her. He hoped she wasn't going to fade away like he was. That she would survive Thanos' snap.

He looked up into the face of his mentor as he held him.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to go," he cried. "I'm sorry," he muttered, and he wasn't sure what he was sorry for. Failing at the mission, or failing at keeping his promise to not break Hermione's heart, but soon, everything just faded into nothing.

 **Please review**

 **Also, I have plans to expand this into a bonafide multi-chapter fic, after the new year. But maybe not until after Avengers 4 comes out, I don't know. I may just say screw it and AU the hell out of it, I don't know.**


End file.
